<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon Within {Ashton Irwin} by izzylightwood4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988687">The Demon Within {Ashton Irwin}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life'>izzylightwood4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lucifer (TV), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin x Demon OC</p><p>"Hell is real for all forms of torture. A guilty conscious is what sends you there. That's the demon within." </p><p>--</p><p>Lucifer Morningstar, The Devil: a term that makes shivers go down the spine of anyone. </p><p>One thing that most people never knew: he has a daughter.</p><p>Being forged in very depths of the fiery dimension known as Hell, she adapted to the heat and torture methods almost instantly. She exists to protect him, to know where he is and who he's with, at all times. As the closest friend to Mazikeen, they are what most would call a true demonic pair. They have a mutual loathing, at first, of Chloe Decker, a Los Angeles detective.</p><p>What happens when she meets a certain Detective of her own? Demons aren't supposed to be tempted, they're the tempters. When she meets those places, will she fall for it? Or will her new detective friend crumble at her decisive and devious personality, leaving his heart good for un-whole?</p><p>Falling for her is one of the worst mistakes you could make. </p><p>After all, she is The Devil's Daughter....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer and Mazikeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Los Angeles, 2016</em>
</p><p>"Lucifer, I love sex and everything that involves it." Mazikeen mentioned, "But I didn't leave Hell to be a bartender." she groaned in annoyance, "Shouldn't you be spending your valuable time doing something more significant?" she questioned, "You're the Lord Of Hell, for crying out loud!" </p><p>Lucifer scoffed, taking a swig of his drink, "I'm retired, Maze." he put down his cup, "I've got nothing but time. Thank you." </p><p>The demon went to pour him another drink when all of a sudden the time slowed down, "Looks like you have a visitor." </p><p>Lucifer huffed, picking up the two alcohol glasses and walking over to the lounge, watching as his brother sauntered over to him, time still moving slowly, "Oh, Amenadiel, brother, how's it going big guy?" </p><p>"Your return to the Underworld has been requested." </p><p>"Oh, right, okay." Lucifer pretended to think, "Let me just check my calendar. Okay, the seventh of never to the fifteenth of ain't gonna happen. How does that work for you guys?" when his brother didn't even flinch, he sighed, "Look, remind <em>Dad </em>that I quit Hell because I was sick of playing a part in his play." </p><p>"I'm gonna warn you against disrespecting our Father, Lucifer."</p><p>"Yes, well, our father's been disrespecting me since the dawn of time." Lucifer rolled his eyes, "so, pot-kettle, don't you think?" </p><p>"You are a mockery of <em>everything </em>divine." </p><p>"Thank you. Thank you, but lately I have been doing a fair amount of thinking." Lucifer adjusted his suit jacket, "Am I The Devil because I'm inherently evil, or is it because dear old Dad decided I was?" </p><p>"What do you think happens when The Devil leaves Hell?" Amenadiel demanded, "All of those demons. All of the tormented and tortured souls: where do you think they go?" </p><p>"Don't know, don't care." Lucifer scoffed in annoyance, "Not my problem, brother. So, consider the position open." </p><p>Amenadiel's voice was laced with serious manner, "You know, Father will not be merciful for much longer." </p><p>----</p><p>Lucifer woke on the ground with his blonde friend, Dalilah, on the ground next to him. He had done a favor for her, they were friends and now she was dead: a double gunshot bullet to the side. She bled out right next to him. </p><p>He immediately got up after noticing his surroundings and stormed over to the gunman in the car that had gotten hit by a bus, causing a gigantic accident, and the gunman to be on the verge of death, "No, no, no. You don't get to die yet. What did you do?" </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Sorry?" Lucifer mocked, "Why did you end her life?" </p><p>"Why else?" the dying man in front of him asked, "Money." </p><p>"Money." Lucifer repeated, "Oh, it's times like this I wish I was still in Hell. All the fun little activities I'd have planned for you."</p><p>"Hey, man, I just pulled the trigger." </p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing The Princess Of Hell is down there awaiting your arrival right now." </p><p>----</p><p>Chloe Decker arrived at the scene of the crime, contemplating what could've happened when she heard a voice from behind her, "Wanna hear what I've got so far?"</p><p>"Lieutenant said this is my case." she crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>"Yes, Chloe it is your case." Daniel Espinoza, her husband whom she is currently on the fence with, said, "But try not to take too much time. It's an easy one." he motioned to the dead body in front of them, "That's our bad guy. Eddie Deacon, he's a low-level drug dealer. I found these in his pocket," he held up two small bags of drugs, "And I found this in Dalilah's purse, so obviously drug-related." he paused, watching Chloe take the information in, "She probably owed him a bunch of money or something. She isn't exactly selling out stadiums these days." </p><p>"How do you know he's a low-level?" </p><p>"Look at is car." </p><p>"Did you look at his watch?" Chloe asked, "That thing ain't cheap." </p><p>"It's probably fake." Dan suggested, "Look, there's gonna be a lot of attention on this one Chloe." he warned, "I wouldn't pick at it too hard. Not after Palmetto Street." </p><p>"I asked for this case because of Palmetto Street, Dan." there was an pause of silence between them, "So, anyway, are there any witnesses?" </p><p>"Yeah." he said, "Inside the club." </p><p>"Great." she looked around again, "I'm gonna go talk to this witness, and see what I can find out." </p><p>----</p><p>"Lucifer Morningstar." </p><p>"Lucifer Morningstar." Chloe repeated, "What is that, uh, a stage name or something?" </p><p>"God-given, I'm afraid." he finally looked up at the blonde detective, "You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?" </p><p>"Yeah," Chloe was unamused, "Five minutes ago, and I'm asking the questions." she picked up her pen and wrote notes, "Tell me about your relationship with the victim." </p><p>"Well, she used to work here a few years back." he mentioned, "I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star and somebody decided to end her life." </p><p>"Do you know the shooter?" </p><p>"No. But we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off." he put his glass down, "I asked him why he did it." </p><p>"Huh, like to play cop, do you?" </p><p>"No, I just like to play in general, Detective. How about you?" </p><p>Chloe leaned on the piano, "So you had a conversation with a dead guy?" </p><p>"Oh, no, he wasn't quite dead. His soul hadn't passed the threshold." </p><p>"I see." Chloe though he was crazy, "Did he say why he did it?" </p><p>"Money, of course." Lucifer was amused, "You humans, you love your money, don't you?" </p><p>"Yes, yes we do." she countered, 'And what planet are you from? London?" </p><p>"He also said, 'I just pulled the trigger', doesn't that seem interesting?" </p><p>"Dalilah was shot to death by a drug dealer," Chloe explained, "And it looks like Dalilah herself kept the guy pretty busy. You know, it's sad, it's ugly, but it's not rocket science." she said, "Something probably went wrong between them, she gets riddled with bullets and a nice little act of God takes him out." </p><p>"It doesn't work like that." </p><p>"Tell me something." Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "How does she die from getting riddled with bullets and you get away without a single scratch?" she was assuming he had something to do with it, "I think that's interesting, don't you?" </p><p>"The benefits of immortality." </p><p>"Immortality?" she questioned, pretending to write it down, "Do you spell that with one or two m's? I always forget." </p><p>"What will your corrupt organization do about this?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you?" he listed off questions, "It is for me." </p><p>"You got some balls on you, pal." </p><p>"Oh, thank you very much, but they're really quite average." </p><p>"I bet." </p><p>"Are you sure we haven't met? I could swear I've seen you naked. Have we had sex?" </p><p>All she could do was stare at him in disbelief, "We're done here." </p><p>"Detective, wait, someone out there needs to be punished." he argued, "We're not done." </p><p>----</p><p>"What do you want from me?" </p><p>"I've been watching you, Lucifer." </p><p>"Perv." </p><p>"And I'm not sure I like what I see." Amenadiel criticized, "You're showing restraint, mercy." </p><p>"You scared I'm turning my back on the dark side, bro?" </p><p>"Lucifer, there is a balance here that we must maintain." his brother told, "I strongly suggest you do what I told you to do and go back to Hell. The Princess is down there..." </p><p>"Don't threaten me, Amenadiel." Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "I mean, you wouldn't wanna start a war." </p><p>"I would love a war. Oh, Luci." he lowly laughed, "My hatred for you grows stronger with each visit." </p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way, pal. I look forward to eating your heart one day." Lucifer smirked, "Peace." </p><p>----</p><p>"I sense your disapproval, Maze." Lucifer called, "What is it?" </p><p>"I just can't understand why you would save a human life." </p><p>"There's something different about her that I can't quite understand." he defended, "It vexes me."</p><p>"Maybe it's not her that different." </p><p>"I suppose this is where I ask what you mean?"</p><p>"I'm worried the humans are rubbing off on you. Stop caring." she mentioned, "You're the Devil." </p><p>"Yes, I am." </p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>A MONTH LATER</em>
</p><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Maze stormed into the penthouse with determination in her eyes, "He saved the life of a human! He became her partner at a freaking police station! He has changed too much!" she yelled in annoyance, "Where is a demons' best-friend when you need her?" she realized the answer and immediately adverted her eyes to the box in the corner of the room, "Jackpot!" </p><p>She walked over to it and carefully opened it. The box was was small and black, with ancient carvings on it: confirming that it was made in Hell. The inside was a beautiful shade of velvet blue. </p><p>She grabbed the vile that was neatly placed in the box, and wrapped both of her hands around it, squeezing the glass hard and watching as it broke and what was inside of it spilled out and onto the floor, hoping with everything she had that <em>she </em>would hear her calling, "Come on, girl." Maze pleaded, as she crouched down next to the spill, "I can't take it anymore, I need you here." </p><p>There was no answer, not even the wind blew, and Maze was slowly losing hope that <em>she </em>would hear. Maybe she heard and didn't say anything because she didn't want to. Maybe she is ignoring her for good reason? Maybe she's unavailable to chat? Perhaps she's torturing someone right now? Maze felt like she could burst into tears due to the countless amounts of reasons she may not be answering. </p><p>"Now, what's all the fuss about, dearest Mazikeen?" </p><p>Maze immediately looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, "Darcya." </p><p>"Hello, dear friend." </p><p>The vile contained the blood of Ravenna Ember Darcya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darcya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"What do we have?" Chloe asked, "Where's Lucifer?" </p><p>"Right here, Detective." he said as he ran up to her, "What is that?" </p><p>"A dead body, obviously, Lucifer." </p><p>"Oh." he examined the markings on the body's neck, "Who did it?" </p><p>"That's what we're here to figure out." </p><p>"This is our victim, Chloe. His name is Erwin Scovell, fifty-five." two males walked up to the scene. One was blonde, one was brunette, "He worked security here for twenty years." they glanced at the body, then at Chloe, "Vice suspects this place was used for storing illegal contraband." they glanced up and noticed Lucifer for the first time, "Oh, you must be Lucifer. I'm Ashton. This is Michael." he smiled, sticking his hand out. </p><p>"Lovely to meet you." Lucifer smiled, "This situation for the victim really is suffocating. Poor dead lad." </p><p>Ashton and Michael found him to be slightly weird, but ignored it anyway. </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile</em>
</p><p>"So, my father has been working with a detective, he's a civilian consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department or better known as the LAPD, he has told his blonde detective friend slash partner that he's the Devil and she refuses to believe him, he got shot in the leg by said detective and bled, and is now curious about humanity and experimenting with mortality?" Ravenna asked Maze as the demons were hiding behind a bin at the crime scene, watching Lucifer interact with Chloe. </p><p>"Exactly." Maze said, "He's gone crazy!" </p><p>"He's not supposed to bleed, Mazi." Ravenna whispered, "He's changing and that's not good. Is he becoming--" she cut herself off, horrified and disgusted at the realization, "--mortal?" </p><p>"I think so." Maze replied, "It's because of that detective, I'm telling you." she nearly yelled, but then remembered where they were, "I hate her." </p><p>"I have yet to meet her and so do I." she paused, "I want to check this blondie out. See if she's secretly plotting against him." </p><p>Maze nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." </p><p>----</p><p>"Hey, Lucifer!" Maze yelled as she came down the stairs of LUX, "I have a surprise for you!" </p><p>"Is it more alcohol?" he asked from the bar, "That would be a great surprise." </p><p>"No. Better." she paused, "At least for me." she looked over her shoulder, "Come on out, girl." </p><p>The raven-haired beauty stepped out of the shadows with demon daggers in her hands, "Hello, Dad." </p><p>"Ravenna." he whispered, "What a lovely surprise." he paused, "Wait, how did you get here?"</p><p>"Your demon solider summoned me here." </p><p>"What?" He shook his head, "Never mind that! You must meet the detectives!" he yelled excitedly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door before she could protest. </p><p>"Don't we have to fill out paperwork or something for me to blend in on Earth?"</p><p>"I already did it." Lucifer said, "I knew Maze wouldn't be able to survive for too long without her best-friend so I did it a few years in advance." </p><p>"Okay, everybody!" Lucifer yelled throughout the precinct, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Darcya Morningstar!" </p><p>"Hello, Darcya!" </p><p>"Hi." she walked down the stairs and everybody couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed, "Now where's this detective you work with?" she looked a round the room and spotted the blonde, "Ah! You must be Chloe Decker. I'm Darcya. Morningstar. Lucifer's daughter." she introduced. </p><p>"Wow." Chole blinked, "You look just like him. Just female." </p><p>"Of course I do," she rolled her eyes in amusement, "I <em>am </em>his daughter."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Chloe snapped out of her trance, "Lucifer did mention he had a daughter, I just--" she breathed, "I just thought he was lying." </p><p>"Well," Ravenna spun around with a smile, "I'm very much real." </p><p>"I can see that." Chloe smiled, as she held her hand out again, "I have people I want you to meet." </p><p>Ravenna took her hand and let Chloe pull her along to her office area, where Dan, Michael, Ashton and Luke were, "Okay, Darcya, this is Dan Espinoza, my husband slash ex, we're working on a separation at the moment." Darcya nodded, "This is Luke Hemmings, he works in forensics. Michael Clifford, he's a detective." she paused, "This is Ashton Irwin, detective." </p><p>"Okay, I think I got it." Ravenna smiled, "Dan. Is that short for Daniel?" she smiled at Dan, as he nodded, "Thought so. Um, Luke, short for Lucas?" </p><p>He shook his head with a grin, "Nope. Just Luke." </p><p>"Lovely." she smiled, "Michael. Is there a nickname you like to be called?" </p><p>"Mike, Mikey. Whatever you want to call me." </p><p>"I'm calling you Mikey." she laughed, "And Ashton. Again, nicknames?" </p><p>"I don't really have any." </p><p>"You will." she smiled, "Chloe Decker. What am I calling you?" </p><p>"Chloe or Clo." the blonde smiled, "Either one." </p><p>"Perfect." the raven-haired beauty smirked, "Clo, Mikey, Danny, Luke, Ashton. Awesome, I got it." </p><p>Ashton couldn't help but stare at Ravenna, and this caused Chloe to get an idea, "Hey, Dar," she looked up, "Can I call you, Dar?"</p><p>"Course." </p><p>"Awesome." Chloe grinned, "Why don't I talk to the Lieutenant and you can work cases with us?" </p><p>"Don't you have to have a degree for that or something?" </p><p>"Not exactly." she said, "Your dad is a Civilian Consultant, and I didn't even know they existed until he became one." </p><p>"Seems cool to me." she nodded, "I'd love to." </p><p>"Darcya!" Lucifer called from the stairway. </p><p>"Oh," she grinned, "Sorry, Detectives. I have to go, but I'll be back." </p><p>She walked away and Chloe turned to the group.</p><p>"I like her." she whispered. </p><p>"Is it just me or is she more likeable than Lucifer?" </p><p>"Dan!" Chloe scolded, "It's true, but shhh, he might hear you!" </p><p>----</p><p>"Darcya?" a voice from behind her questioned, "May I speak with you?" </p><p>"You must be the Lieutenant," She turned around, "Of course you may." </p><p>"Great, follow me." the Lieutenant lead her to her office, "Please." </p><p>Ravenna nodded and walked in the room, "So, what is this about, Lieutenant?" </p><p>"Chloe Decker, one of my Detectives came to me and asked that I allow you to work cases with them." she mentioned, "I think it's an amazing idea, it will give us a fresh set of eyes for things we may not be seeing." </p><p>"That's lovely." Darcya smiled, "Glad to hear she was so nice as to recommend me." </p><p>"You can either be a Civilian Consultant or a Bounty Hunter, both involve following the detectives around to keep up with the information." she said, "Or you can be both." </p><p>"I don't want to completely copy Dad, so I would be happy to be both." </p><p>"Amazing. Here's the paperwork, I know it's a lot. Just fill it out and get it back to me the next time you come in or you can fill it out now. Whatever you choose to do." </p><p>Ravenna looked down at it and motioned for a pen, which the Lieutenant gave her with a grin, "Here you go."</p><p><strong>Name:</strong> <em>Darcya Morningstar</em></p><p>
  <strong>Age: </strong>
  <em>20</em>
</p><p><strong>Birthday:</strong> <em>November 21, 1996</em></p><p>
  <strong>Address: </strong>
  <em>LUX Nightclub</em>
</p><p><strong>State:</strong> <em>California</em></p><p><strong>City:</strong> <em>Los Angeles</em></p><p>
  <strong>Family: </strong>
  <em>Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen Smith. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Department: </strong>
  <em>LAPD</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phone Number: </strong>
  <em>xxx-xxx-xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Emergency Contacts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Lucifer Morningstar, xxx-xxx-xxxx. </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Mazikeen Smith, xxx-xxx-xxxx</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"All done." </p><p>"Great, just leave it here and I will walk you out there." </p><p>Ravenna put the clipboard on the desk and got up from the chair, "Perfect." </p><p>"Follow me." Ravenna followed the Lieutenant out of the office and back to the detectives, "Irwin, meet your new partner."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>